Silent Hill 4: Oh Mother
by Kyrsea-The Horror Movie Lover
Summary: In South Ashfield Heights, things finally get weird for Kris when she moves into room 301.
1. 301

Silent Hill 4: Oh Mother.

Chapter One: 301

"Frank, I'm serious!" Kris shouted at the Super. He grimaced and stuck his pinky in his ear, twisting it around as if she popped his ear drum with her loud voice.

"Your over exaggerating." Frank huffed back at the girl who had to be at least in her mid 20's and was also glaring up at him.

"No, I'm not! The pipes in my bathroom are all rusted and I get this nasty brown water when I want to take a bath. Not to mention that something had chewed threw the fridge's power cord. I thought the light bulb had gone out until I realized all my food had gone bad! I don't have the money to replace it, Frank! That place is falling apart. …I swear you gave me the worst apartment in the whole building…."

Frank gave Kris a long hard look before giving in and sighed. "Fine, you can move to another apartment. Happy?"

"Vary! Thank you, Frank. I knew you'd help me out." Kris's scowl had flipped its self around into a bright smile. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her apartment key to room 103. She held it out to Frank who hesitantly took it.

He then reached into his own pocket and pulled out a large ring of keys. Looking through them he pulled one off. "Here, you can stay in 301. That guy …Mike. He uh, moved out or something like that." Frank noticed the strange look that Kris gave him. "What?"

"Uh….Wasn't Mike that creepy guy who stalked Rachel?" She mumbled.

"Stalked? I thought he was her boyfriend…Hm."

"Erm. Never mind. I'll take it." She reached out to take the key but paused. "The apartment was cleaned after he left, right?" Frank sighed again, obviously getting tired of her but then nodded. "Okay. Thanks again, Frank. Really."

* * *

"What did he say?" Eileen asked while leaning slightly on the broom that was in her left hand. She was in her normal leisure clothing, a pink stripped tang top and a jean skirt.

Kris held up the key to room 301. "I get to be right down the hall." She grinned. Eileen gave a joyful squeal for her friend. "That's great! Though, it's too bad you had to take Mikes old place." She laughed, which made Kris scoff. "Tell me about it. Well, I'll see you later. I have to start bringing my stuff up." Kris gave Eileen a wave before walking over to her new front door. "I'm sorry I can't help out." Eileen shouted after her. "Don't worry, I can handle it."

* * *

Kris managed to carry at least two boxes at a time up the stairs. At one point Frank offered to help, but she declined. Frank was an elderly man after all. She would just feel bad if he started carrying her things. She stopped at the top step and set her box down to take a break.

Kris plopped down on the steps and let out a small huff. "Last one." She mumbled.

While regaining her breath, she felt something brush against her leg. Strange warmth heated the side of her body, as if someone were sitting right next to her.

Startled, she jumped and looked next to her to see nothing there. "Wow…Weird?" She let out a petite laugh at her paranoid actions and stood back up. She lifted her box back up into her arms with a grunt.

"Here, I'll give it to you…"

Kris whipped around to look down the stairs. No one was there. "But that voice…" It had to have come from somewhere.

She stood there a while longer, trying to assure herself that she was just hearing things. Just when she was ready to leave, she noticed something on the third step down. Something she was sure she didn't see before.

A small, dirty, doll lay on the step. Its black eyes stared up at her. "…Was that there the whole time?" She placed her box on the ground again to go pick up the doll. It was strangely warm, like it was just being held. "It's sort of cute…in a creepy sort of way." She smiled and tucked it away in her pocket before finally pushing open the double doors to the third floor hallway.

The hallway was oddly quiet. It gave her the chills. There wasn't a sound coming from any of the apartments. She figured she would at least hear a TV from Eileen's room or a conversation being had from 304, which was occupied by an old couple, but there was nothing. She rushed towards the white door with the number 301 in gold colored numbers.

As she passed by 302 she got a weird feeling and stopped for a moment to look over at the door. If she was right, there was a guy named Henry living there now. She hadn't seen him once since he moved in but she had heard things from Eileen about him.

It felt like the apartment was screaming out to her or whoever was inside was. As she stood there, it felt like she was being watched. Maybe Henry was a creeper like Mike and was hovering behind that door just peering out at her. She shivered and walked on.

After unlocking the front door, she slammed it behind herself. "Stop scaring yourself." Kris scolded and placed the last box next to the others near the door.

This place had the basic set up that the rest of the apartments had. A small kitchenette next to the front door, a closet big enough for laundry machines and extra crap, a small living room with a couch and coffee table, a little hallway that led to two doors on each side. A bathroom and a Bedroom.

The TV was missing from the little stand and the bookshelf was bare. Everything was coated in dust and it was kind of stuffy.

Kris went over to the window and had to give a few tugs before it slid open. She did this to the other window too. A gentle breeze came in, making the curtains sway. "Guess I'll have to get to work then."

* * *

Kris had moved on to the living room. She placed her TV from her old apartment on the dusty stand and started to put away books when she heard another voice from outside her door, out in the hallway. It sounded like a child.

"Did one of the kids from 206 come up stairs?" She couldn't image why a little kid would come up here. There weren't any children living on the third floor.

Curiosity grabbed her as she wiped her hands off on the back of her jeans and wondered over to the door. She peeked through the peephole and suddenly drew back when she thought she saw an eyeball looking back at her. A yelp escaped her lips and she covered her mouth, afraid whoever it was heard her. After a moment, she slowly drew back towards the hole and looked through again to see an empty hallway. That had really scared her.

Her heart raced as she pulled open the door and glanced out. She almost yelped again when something rushed past her door but then realized it was only the child that had been making the noise. He had short brown hair and wore a striped shirt with sort of baggy pants. He began to bang his little fist against Henry's apartment door.

"Mamma, Mamma, Let me in!"

No longer afraid, Kris stepped out into the hallway. "Hey, little boy?" She called. He didn't listen to her as he continued to knock on the door and yell.

Kris would have to be louder too. "Hey!" She called again sounding a little more harsh then she intended. It caused the boy to jump and curl away from the door like he just realized he had done something bad. He looked over at Kris with big green eyes laced with fear. His little hand hovered in front of his mouth.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you, really." She tried again in a much sweeter voice. "Are you looking for your mom?" She walked over to the boy who stepped back a few steps but nodded to her.

"Uhhu" He confirmed.

"You do know that she wouldn't be in there, right? A man lives there." She pointed at 302.

He quickly shook his head. He knew that she didn't understand. None of them understood. Kris frowned down at him. The family in 206 had a lot of kids but she had never seen him before. "What's your name?" She asked as she bent down to be at his level.

"…W-Walter." He answered back, shyly.

"Well, I'm Kris. It's nice to meet you, Walter." She gave him a smile and watched as he began to sway back and forth on his heels in a vary cutely-shy manner. "Do you want help looking for your mom?" She asked and offered her hand. It seemed like he was about to answer her when a strong force pushed her forward from behind, which made her lose her balance and hit the ground.

She let out a loud "OW!" after biting down on her tongue. It didn't bleed but it sure as hell hurt. She sat back up and looked over her shoulder, expecting to see someone ready to apologize, but no one was there. She looked back over to where Walter was standing but he was gone too. She was left sitting there, bewildered by the sudden disappearance.

She slowly got up on her feet and shuffled back inside her apartment with a very confused expression.

She tried to go back to work but it was hard to shake off something like that.

Box after box was thrown into the closet as she came to the end of her cleaning up. She fell back on the couch and let out a long drawn out moan and flopped over on one side. She felt like taking a long nap and she was almost able to when she heard a slam.

Kris sprung up instantly and looked over at the window. It had slammed itself closed….Wait, no, both of them had, at the same time. What was with all the strange things happening to her today?

She pushed herself up and walked over to the window. She peered outside at the apartments across from her. She could see Richard Braintree stomping viciously at the ground. She thought at first he was probably trying to kill a bug or something but then she noticed the apartment below him. A man, she couldn't remember his name, was sitting in a large chair, and playing with a giant speaker system. Kris chuckled to herself when she realized that Richard was angry that he could hear the man's music below him.

Her attention then went back to her window. She grabbed onto it and shoved as hard as she could. It fought against her as she pushed it back open. When it was wide enough she tried to hold it open with one hand cupped under the frame.

As if someone was trying to shove it back closed on the other side, it suddenly felt a lot heavier. Before she could get out of the way, the window slammed down on her hand, pinning it. She let out a loud scream and tried to open it again to no luck. She could feel bones breaking under the pressure.

With another scream she started to pull on her hand. It had begun to bleed as the skin ripped apart. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled harder. She got most of her palm free, but then her fingers were left to be crushed. She cried out as her fingers slowly came out. Blood was smeared all over and small chunks of skin were still caught in the window.

"FUCK!" Kris ran over to the kitchen sink and shoved her hand under the cold water that shot out. Blood mixed with water as it rinsed down the drain. Pain shot up and down her hand as more blood washed away. "What the fuck is wrong with this building?" She screamed out and went to the bathroom. She was lucky she didn't put away all of her bathroom crap yet. She hurriedly tugged out a small first-aid kit and started to wrap her hand.

When she was sure her hand was okay, Kris slid down the tiled wall and sat there in her bathroom. She could see her reflection in the mirror above the sink.

Her reddish-brown, short hair was messy and stuck to her forehead. Her green eyes were a little red from crying just moments before. There were a few specks of blood on her dark blue, plaid, button up, shirt that was currently unbuttoned showing her black tang top underneath. Her slightly yellow tinted jeans looked fine though, no blood found. Her bare toes curled up as the rest of her body followed suit.

"What…The hell." Kris whimpered and held her bandaged hand to her chest in self comfort.


	2. The man in the blue coat

Silent Hill 4: Oh Mother.

Chapter Two: The man in the blue coat

_He sat by himself. She could remember seeing him every day in that subway, just sitting there all alone. She was only in middle school then. She knew she wasn't allowed to go near strangers and she didn't for the longest time._

_Sometimes, when she passed by him to go to or from school she would look over at him and sometimes, he would look back. She was a naturally curious child and couldn't help but wonder who the subway man was. _

_This day wasn't much different from the rest. She tightly held a brown paper bag in her hand as she stood, waiting for her train. A light blue backpack was slung over her back and she wore her winter coat and colorful beanie over her natural red hair. Freckles dotted her cheeks that were growing red from the cold air. _

_From behind her she heard a women scoff loudly. Kris looked over her shoulder, curious to see what this person was so scornful about. A scantily dressed woman stood with her hands at her hips and a man stood not too far away. He had a sort of shy looking hunch to his posture. One arm was wrapped around his opposite shoulder, squeezing it tightly from where she could see. _

_"Yeah right, I said you were handsome. I didn't say I was attracted to you. You smell and your clothes are filthy. I bet you're just a bum, hu?" The women snorted a little in disgust and waved her hand at him to shoo him off. The two ladies standing at her side giggled to each other._

_Kris's eyebrow's furrowed as she watched the poor, rejected man turn and walk away from the women. He had a hurt look on his face. She watched as he sat down on a bench and lowered his head. Was he a bum? A man with no home to go to? It was so sad. She would be horribly miserable if she didn't have a home as would anyone else. She could only image how hungry he was. She then remembered the bag in her hand. She looked down at it and bit down her lip. Was she really about to do something her parents warned her not to do her whole life? It was dangerous. She knew that._

_Pushing back any negative thought, she walked over to the man. At first she stood in front of him, waiting for him to notice her. When he didn't raise his head or say anything she cleared her throat and sat down next to him. Now that she was closer she could smell the strong odor that came off his clothes. His hair was oily and hung like string. _

_The long, blond hair that had been acting as a shield finally moved back as he glanced over at her. He had a sort of surprised look on his face. "Um…I saw you sitting over here alone…Here" She pushed the bag towards him and at first he didn't say or move at all. He just stared at the bag and then at Kris. "What is it?" He eventually asked. His voice was deep and very charming in her opinion. "It's Lunch. You can have it." As she gave him a smile she noticed his hesitation. It must be very hard for him to trust anyone. _

_"Why are you giving this to me?" He asked after finally picking up the bag. She found herself speechless for a moment. She wasn't really sure how to answer that. Why did she walk over and offer a complete stranger the lunch her mother had made for her? She simply came back with the first thing that came to mind._

_"You looked hungry." She answered. It seemed to make him chuckle. He peeked inside the bag and inhaled. "It smells very nice…did…Did your mother make this?" The words seemed to pain him to ask. She nodded in response. "Yeah, how'd you know?" He stared down at the bag before looking back at her once more. He had very pretty green eyes. "It seemed like something a good mother would do." He practically whispered. He was more so talking to himself now._

_Kris stared at the mysterious man next to her for a little longer in silence. People passed by them quickly. Some gave them odd looks and some looked down right worried. She was about to ask a new question when she realized her train had pulled in and was getting ready to leave. She gave off a little gasp and jumped up. "Oh! It was nice meeting you Mister…?" The blond man looked up once more. His green eyes stared into her equally as green, but not as sad, eyes._

_"Walter, Walter Sullivan." A strange smile appeared on his face but she just took it as a side of kindness. "I'm Kristen Cheshire. It was nice meeting you, Walter." She gave him a little wave before running off to catch her train._

_"It…was nice meeting you too." Walter smiled. _


	3. Umbilical cord’s

Silent Hill 4: Oh Mother.

Chapter Three: Umbilical cord's

"It was really weird, too. I'm not sure why I dreamed of something that happened to me when I was like, 12?" Kris mused on about the dream she had as she leaned against the wall. She watched as Eileen closed the little mail box with her room number on it. She poked through the few letters that she had gotten and looked up at her red headed friend. "That is really weird. So this actually happened to you?" Eileen inquired curiously.

"Yeah, I remember when I got home that day I ended up telling my dad and got in huge trouble. He yelled at me how it was really dangerous that I sat with a bum in the subway. How I could have been kidnapped or hurt." Eileen nodded as Kris went on. "Well, they had a point. You really could have gotten hurt." Kris gave a small laugh. "You want to be a mom someday don't you, Eileen?"

Eileen found herself blushing. "Um, someday, yeah." She took another glance at Kris's poorly bandaged hand. "I still can't believe that happened to your hand. You should really go to the hospital and get it checked out and tell Frank about your windows." Eileen advised while sharing a worried look. Kris gave it a good look over and shrugged. "It's not really as bad as it looks. I just ripped up the skin a little. If anything it'll bruise and bleed a little more."

"How come you do that?" Kris looked confused. "Do what?" She retorted "You always try to be so tough all the time. Like nothing ever hurts you." Kris couldn't help but laugh again. "Because, I don't like looking weak. I don't need someone to protect me. I seem to do just fine on my own." She puffed out her chest to mimic a brave and heroic stance with her hands on her hips. They started at each other before breaking out in a small fit of laughter together.

They came to a stop when they both heard the sound of someone knocking. For a moment, Kris's body became stiff. Was that kid back? She then noticed Frank standing in front of room 302. "Maybe Frank found something out about Henry." They approached the super, who looked to be lost deep in his own thoughts. "What's going on with 302?" Eileen asked.

Frank looked up, recognizing the both of them. "Oh, well, I, uh….just tried to open it up, but it looks like something is…uh, blockin' it from the inside." He paused for a minute while staring at the door before looking over to Eileen. "Well, it's not the first time." He added.

"You…You mean the guy who lived here before?" Eileen asked and gave Kris a worried expression.

"Yeah…And, it wasn't just him either….There's…uh, somethin' wrong with this whole apartment…" Frank bent over to slip a piece of paper under the door while Eileen mumbled to herself for him so stop scaring her. She glanced up and down the hallway and it made Kris think. She also found something wrong with this whole place. At least now, she knew she wasn't the only one that felt that way.

"Well, anyway. I just slipped a note under his door….Don't worry about it too much, girls." He had noticed how Eileen had wrapped her arms around her shoulders in a small way to comfort herself and Kris had been staring at the door with a small look of worriment.

"There are a lot of…strange things in this world…" Frank then got a strange distant look on his face as his eyes hazed over slightly. "The umbilical cord I keep in a box in my room…Lately, It's started to smell…terrible." He spoke in a sort of monotone like he was in a trance.

Both, Kris and Eileen exchanged confused and disgusted looks. "Huh? Umbilical cord…?" Eileen slowly repeated not sure of what she just heard. Kris was glad that Eileen asked because she wasn't too sure she heard that correctly herself.

Frank seemed to shake off the strange state he had been in and shook his hand at the two of them. "Oh, forget I said anything…" He slowly turned and started to walk off back down the hallway without saying another word to them.

"But still, those noises…." Eileen mumbled to herself. Kris reached out and took a hold of Eileen's shoulder. If she hadn't, Eileen would have just stood there staring at Henry's door. It was starting to scare Kris. That guy's room gave off creepy vibes and she didn't want to stand around it anymore then they had too.

The two of them also turned away from the door and walked over to Eileen's apartment. "…I'm worried about him, Henry I mean." Kris glanced back down the empty hall. "Huh, I thought you were talking about Frank, cause that umbilical cord thing kind of freaked me out." Kris grumbled back. "Yeah, Frank too….but still. Was I the only one that felt like we were being watched?" Kris shook her head in response. "No, I was…sort of getting the same feeling too."

They stood in silence a little longer before parting ways. Eileen went inside her apartment and Kris started down the hall. Her mind started to spin with all the strange things that had been happening. She ended up stopping in front of Henry's door again. "I hope your okay in there." She mumbled. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw something smeared on the wall. Hand prints. This caught her attention and she turned her head but saw nothing. The wall seemed fine, a clean white wall as always.

Kris sighed as she walked back to her apartment. "I need to take a nap…."


	4. From in the Wall it came

Silent Hill 4: Oh Mother.

Chapter Four: From in the Wall it came

Kris tossed aside her thoughts from before as she walked into her apartment. She made a sudden stop after closing the door behind her. It felt strange. The room had a heavy feel to it, like she was getting pushed down. "Ugh, I'm getting a headache…I should turn on the fan." She mumbled to herself with one hand massaging her forehead. She just then came to the cruel realization that no matter how many times she flipped the little switch next to the front door, the fan wasn't going to start. As she passed by her island breakfast nook, she noticed the doll she had found from the other day laying on the counter.

She approached and picked the small thing up. It really was kind of cute. She held it to her nose and took a tiny sniff. It had a sort of musky smell that sort of reminded her of the man from her dream. The sad bum that she had made friends with. She examined it, turning it over to look at the back. "Wonder where you came from." She mused as she flipped it back over and placed it back down.

She then walked down the hall to her bathroom which she just noticed, had no door. She bent over the tub and turned the faucet to no success. The pipes made a grunt and whined at her. She sighed and gave up.

So badly did she need a bath. "Maybe Eileen will let me use her shower…" While she was there, she un-bandaged her hand. It was covered in blue and green bruises and the blood had started to harden and crust. She tried to flex it but ached to move. So, she re-wrapped the wound with new bandages and stood up. She turned to the sink and out of curiosity, turned the handle. Water came flowing out with no problem. "Well that makes no sense!" Kris complained out loud as she dipped her uninjured hand under the water. She splashed it into her face several times and grabbed for a towel.

A loud female scream erupted from the hallway. Kris dropped the towel and ran back out to the living room. "Hello?!" She called out, but no one appeared to be in the room with her…that's when she noticed the doll again.

It was moving. Not that much at first but then it went into a mini spasm. It's miniature body flopped around like a fish that had just been pulled out of the water, then abruptly stopped dead. Slowly, it flopped forward into a lazy sitting position before standing up on its feet and walked to the edge of the counter with the look of a drunken wobble. Kris found herself motionless as she watched the doll shriek again and plummet off the side. She didn't see it land but did hear the small thump that came with it hitting the ground. Kris took a moment and waited for any other sounds. Her eyes were wide as she started to gradually move around the counter to the other side. The doll was on its back, gazing up at the ceiling. How…very morbid.

Though it seemed like a really stupid idea, she bent down and picked the doll up. On the back it felt squishy and wet. She took the doll in her other hand and looked at the wet substance that was now covering her hand.

Sticky, red, and it smelt appalling. It didn't take long for Kris to realize it was blood. She dropped the doll back onto the counter to see her other hand was now smeared with blood also. She hurriedly rubbed her hands off on the back of her jeans and stared over at the doll. It was now on its stomach and a red mass dripped from the back of its head. Small clumps of red chunks started to gush its way out of the hole in the back of the dolls head. Kris covered her face in disgust. The strong odor that came from it made her want to throw up. Her eyes were even burning a little.

She went to the kitchen and dug around in one of the cabinets to find a spatula. She slid the metal under the doll's body and scooped it up. She held the rotted smelling thing as far away from her as she could. While still holding her nose with one hand and the spatula in the other, she walked it over to the trash can where she tossed it in and slammed the lid. Little droplets trailed all the way from the counter to the trash.

Kris stood there, looking down at the closed lid of the trash can. Eventually, she moved her hand away from her face but then gagged and ran over to the sink where she emptied her stomach. She stood over it for a while, dry heaving. Once her stomach decided to settle, she flipped on the water and washed away the substance that had once been held inside her before she wobbly turned away.

Kris's eyes and throat burned as she swallowed back a shaken sob. The air in the room grew colder and more stiff. She coughed as she leaned on the counter for support. It felt like the air itself was trying to constrict her. A rancid smell fogged the room that was so much worse then the doll.

Bit by bit, Kris made her way into the living room. Shivers creped up her spin as a long, gurgled, moan came from her wall. She slowly turned and watched as her whole wall became distorted. Large, dark, water like markings bled through as blobs of some kind of black mass bubbled at the surface.

Kris backed away until she flattened herself against the bookcase. She slipped around it into the corner of her apartment and watched from there as her wall continued to moan. She let out a loud shriek and wrapped her hands around her mouth at the sight of a face coming to the surface of her wall.

Gradually, a head ripped its way through the black blotches and wailed as it twisted around, trying to pull the rest of its body out. It resembled a bald man but his skin was as white as a ghost and he was covered in that black goop. Two long, dripping, arms stretched out. One pushed against the wall as the other reached out for Kris. She whimpered from under her hand and looked away as he dropped to the ground after pulling his lower torso out. Globs of that thick mud-like slime followed him and slipped down the wall.

Kris was unmovable. Her breath became sharp as she flattened herself against the wall as much as she could. The creature was hidden behind her couch until it's head emerged out from around the corner. It's mouth stretched far more then the human limits, like a gaping hole. It's head began to twitch viciously from side to side. It's arms dug into the carpet as it dragged itself, inch by inch, closer to her.

She felt a scream edge up her throat as the thing came even closer. It lashed out and took hold of her foot, pulling her out of her corner. She began to kick and scream as it pulled her underneath him.

Kris found herself staring up at death as it's wide mouth made spine-chilling clicks and groans. Black liquid dripped down onto her cheek as she stopped struggling.

It's face slowly came down closer to her until she was staring dead into its nonexistent eyes….

Author's Notes:

Hey guys! Sorry about the lack of updates. I've been having a hard time at school. Ugh, don't we all? Well, it pretty much distracted me from writing. I'll try to continue the next part as soon as I can!

**_-Kyrsea_**


	5. There's no waking up now

Silent Hill 4: Oh Mother.

Chapter Five: There's no waking up now

It was the stench of decay that woke her up. Kris slowly sat up, her world spun around her as her eyes tried to focus in the dark. The first thing that she did was cover her face from the rotted smell. "Ugh, What is that?" Recollection of what had happened before she fainted passed through her mind. The doll, her room, that…thing. She gasped as she looked around in search of the monster. It wasn't anywhere in sight. Thank god.

The paranoia and fear increased when she realized she wasn't in her apartment. It looked more like the ground floor of her apartment building only, red coated everything. Rust crusted the walls and flaked off. It smelt horrible. This place couldn't possibly be her apartment building.

A small lamp glowed from atop of a small table next to the mail boxes. Kris gradually got to her feet, even with the refusal from her wobbling legs. She tried to make her way over to the lamp's dull light but tripped over something large and wet. She fell back to the floor with a loud thud. She groaned as she turned over on her back to see what it was that her foot had caught against.

The rotted dead dog in front of her made her make a strange hitched intake of breath. It's eyes were sunken in to the point she wasn't even sure it really had any eyes and the little white maggots that crawled across it's destroyed features made her want to gag. The fly's that buzzed about it's body certainly didn't help either. Unfortunately, she had nothing else in her stomach to throw up. It's face had indents that told her that something had smashed it several times with a blunt object. Just a few feet behind it were several more dogs strewed about the ground, all soaked in puddles of their own blood.

A rattling sound stole away her attention from the disturbing scene. She looked up over her shoulder at the mail boxes. All at once they flew open. It made Kris jump out of her skin. She flinched back ready to leave but then noticed the rattling hadn't stopped. One box was still closed and begged to be opened.

As soon as she got closer, she realized it was her own mail box, 301, that shook violently. Even if it seemed like a horrible idea, she reached out and pulled the small door open with ease. Was it strange that the box wasn't locked?

It was nothing she expected, instead, a small charm sat inside. She reached in and pulled the necklace out to stare at the strange silver charm that dangled freely in the air. Who had put that in there? It didn't make much sense.

After studying the small trinket for a long moment, a howl behind her reminded her of her situation. She closed her finger around it and squeezed tightly enough that she felt a small vibration. She was surprised at first but the tried to knock it off as her nerves getting the better of her. There was no way the little charm was able to vibrate.

Anyhow, back to the matter at hand. She had to get back to her room or at least find something other then dead dogs, preferably a living person…

She passed by the rotted dogs, carefully stepped over the pools of blood, and headed for the stairs that led up to the rest of the apartments. The disgusting smell had apparently stuck to her clothes because as she escalated higher up the stairs, it lingered in the air around her.

She had been watching her feet as she climbed up the stairs. A sound ahead of her caused her to stop. She looked up at the top of the second floor to see a figure of a child. It was the boy from before.

"Hey!" She called and began to rush up the stairs. She cursed under her breath when he turned and began to sprint up the stairs also. Did she scare him?

"Wait! I won't hurt you!" She called in between panting breaths. She watched as he disappeared behind the door that led to the hall her apartment was located.

She had to take a small break first before going on. She had ran up three flights of stairs after this amazingly fast little boy. She turned towards the door and before she could touch the handle she heard a ear piercing scream.

"Was that…Eileen?" She burst through the double doors and rushed around the corner to get to her friends apartment door. She pounded on the door with her balled fist. "Eileen! Eileen, are you okay?" She screamed in hopes of hearing the voice on the other side, unhurt.

"Kris? Is that you?" Kris let out a sigh of relief. At least Eileen was alive.

"Yeah, are you okay?" She pushed her ear to the door so she could hear her friends muffled voice better.

"Yes, I think so. I can't get my door open though! I think I'm stuck and my key is missing." Kris's face contorted into confusion and worriment. How was Eileen suppose to get out? And how was the door locked from the outside, trapping her in?

"I'll go look for Frank. He might be able to get your door open." She called to the other side and she heard Eileen grunt a okay. She sounded scared. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

"….Be careful." Eileen mumbled, her hand rested on her side of the door as she listened to Kris's feet fade away.

* * *

Kris made her way back down the stairs and ran straight to Frank's apartment. She found the door left open and a pile of chains lay in front of the open doorway. She raised an eyebrow and walked inside.

"Frank, You here? Sorry for barging in like this but your front door is ope-" She stopped at the strange sight of cage like bars were protecting the kitchen from being entered. "Frank?" Her eyes led away from the bars and over to a small rack where she figured Frank normally kept his key ring. Well, it wasn't there. She frowned and stared blankly at the wall. What would she do now? She couldn't get Eileen's door open without the keys. She sighed and turned back to the door. Where was Frank? Where was anybody?

Kris stopped. The boy, Walter, was back. He stood in the door way staring at something. Kris glanced in the direction his eyes were glued in and saw a red box. She didn't really want to snoop any further into Frank's things but the box seemed to draw her in. She bit on her lip as she got closer to it. Her hands seemed to move on their own as they reached out for the box. The strong odor that emitted from it stopped her. "Oh god." She hissed and pushed herself away from it. She looked back to Walter to see he was still standing there. He didn't try to run as she approached him. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. We talked before, remember? I'm Kris."

She noticed he flinched as she crouched down to his height. "Hey, are you okay? Your shivering." She placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. It was obvious she made him nervous. He kept glancing into her eyes and then away to the floor. "…You don't live in this building, do you?"

The boy bit his finger nails as he slowly shook his head 'no'.

"Where do you live?"

He mumbled something she wasn't able to hear. "Huh?"

"Wish House Orphanage." He finally answered loud enough for her to understand.

That was nowhere near here. She had heard of this 'Wish House'. It was in a old news article she read a while back. It apparently was in Silent Hill. Her mind ached at the thought of that place…Wait, did he say orphanage? So that meant that this boy was an orphan?

Walter gave her a worried look, his big green eyes boring into her own. "Are you still looking for your mom, Walter?" Walter's eyes again averted elsewhere as he nodded.

"It's not safe for a child to run around here alone. You can come with me." She opened her arms and he rushed towards her like he had been waiting for her to do that the whole time. She lifted him up and balanced him on her hip.

"Stick with me for a while until we can find your mom, okay?" The smallest of smiles appeared on the child's face as he nodded in agreement. She had to admit, even though this was only their second meeting, the boy was growing on her.

She turned and walked out of the Super's home, making sure to close the door behind her.

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Yeah, I know it's a weird place to stop but I just wanted to get another chapter up before people forgot about this story. Sorry for taking so long with these and if the chapter's seem boring. I'm sort of going through a writer's block. -__**Kyrsea**_


	6. The blood of Eileen

Silent Hill 4: Oh Mother.

Chapter Six: The blood of Eileen

Kris made it back down the hall to the main room of the building. She didn't want Walter to see the bodies of the decaying dogs that still lay strewed about the ground, so she covered the boy's eyes as she made her way around them.

"Do you know where your mom might be, Walter?" She asked softly to try and keep him in a calm state. He had a tight grasp on her shirt. She glanced at him as he shook his head 'no'. There was something about the expression in his eyes that told her he keeping something from her. She tried to shrug it off thinking that most kids liked to keep secrets.

"What makes you think she's here?" She asked as she began to proceed up the stairs once again.

"…I was born here." He mumbled delicately. He had such a soft spoken voice.

His answer caused Kris to raise an eyebrow. He was born in the **building**? That was strange, but she had heard of home births before. A small frown tugged at the edge of her lips. Just because the kid was born in the building didn't mean his parents still lived there. She wasn't about to tell him that, though.

"How about here? Should be check?" She asked as she stopped in front of the second floor hallway door. Walter didn't answer her but simply nodded.

Most of the doors seemed open. Either someone had stolen Frank's key ring or the old man himself had been through here. Why he was randomly opening everyone's door's and leaving them unlocked, she had no idea.

She knew it was rude but Kris couldn't help but glance into each of the apartments as they passed. One, she realized with horror, had a strong smell of iron emitting from inside. Her pace quickened when she saw the splashes of blood everywhere inside. She wasn't about to allow Walter to see inside. She had a strong urge to turn around and run back from where they came. The second floor…it didn't feel safe. It gave her a uncomfortable feeling.

She was quickly snapped out of her train of thought when Walters grip on her tightened and his head hid away in her chest. She stopped to see what was the matter when something from her pocket started to shake. Kris reached inside and pulled out the charm she had found in her mail box. It vibrated violently in her hand that made her worry.

"Hey…What's wro-" Kris had gone to sooth the boy in her arms but stopped in mid-sentence when she heard it. A low moan echoed from down the silent hallway. Her green eye's widened and strained against the dark as she stood completely still. Her own grip on Walter tightened.

Her eye's finally settled on it. A body of a man, floating, ghostly white, and moaning was slowly making his way towards them.

"What is that?" Kris shrieked as she took a trembling step back. The charm began to go more and more crazy the closer the thing got to them. It's head lolled to the side slightly before turning up to her. It's jaw hung open as another drawn out moan came out.

When she felt Walter begin the tremble, her legs kicked into motion. She turned on her heel and began to sprint away from the creature while clutching her small companion in her arms. She didn't need to look behind her to know it was following close behind. She wanted to question the impossible but her racing mind wouldn't allow her. The only thing that passed thought her head was the chanting to run.

'Run! Run faster, Dammit!'

Her legs began to burn but she continued to run until she reared the corner and collided into something. It sent her backwards and onto her backside. She still had a hold of Walter in protective arms, even when she hit the ground. Her desperate eyes looked up to see a tall man standing in front of her. In his hand he held a blood stained steel pipe.

Kris curled away from him, fearing for the worst. She was surprised when the man took her hand and pulled her to her feet. He tugged her down the hall and back through the doors that led to the stairs.

"Are you okay?" He asked, panting as he leaned against the doors. He had messy brown hair and a unshaven face. His brown eyes showed lack of sleep. He wore a dirty, probably once white, button up shirt and jeans. And of course there was the bloody pipe in his hand.

Kris didn't answer him. She looked down at Walter who was still hiding away his face in fear. Her eyes then met with her rescuer and he looked at her awkwardly.

"…Yeah. We're fine, I guess. What the hell was that?" She finally responded as she tried to shift as far away from the door as she could without falling down the stairs.

"I…I really have no idea. I think it's a ghost or something. Things like that have been showing up in my room."

Kris's eye's widened as realization struck her. "Are you Henry Townshend?"

"Yeah, how did you…?" Henry seemed taken back by her.

"I live in the apartment building. I just switched apartments to the one next door from you." Her eye's trailed down his other arm to see a key was clutched tightly in his hand.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing it out.

Henry seemed confused for a moment until he looked at his hand and realized he had forgotten about the key when he had heard her scream.

"Eileen!"

Kris opened her mouth to ask a question but stopped when she found Walter squirming in her arms. She put him down only to have him sprint off. "Walter, wait!" She called after him but he wasn't about to stop. He made his way up stairs without looking back.

"Come on!" Henry called as he to began to run up to the third floor. Kris looked confused but began to chase after him.

* * *

Kris almost had to push her way past Henry when he stopped dead in Eileen's door way. She tried to make her way around him when she too froze.

Eileen's body was sprawled out on the ground, splotched in her own blood. There were number's carved brutally into her back.

Kris gasped as she almost stumbled back, her hands covered her mouth in disbelief. She couldn't bring her eyes away as she listened to Eileen's weak words slip from her quivering mouth.

"Hey kid…Thanks." Her weak hand reached out to touch Walter's small shoe. How had he…?

"D-Did you find your mommy…?" Eileen faintly continued "This place…It's dangerous…You need….Hurry and get out of here…" As if she had just noticed someone else was there, Eileen made a attempt to look behind her but wasn't able to see Kris nor Henry as her head fell to the ground.

Kris felt wet tears stain her cheeks as she clutched her own face. Her shoulders and lips shook as she suppressed a sob. Who had done this to her?

The boy who Eileen had been talking to, Walter, took a few steps back. He didn't look shocked. Hell, he didn't look afraid at all. The only emotion that shown through his green eyes were sympathy and sorrow as if he felt bad.

From behind her, Kris could feel Henry walk up next to her. He collapsed to his hands and knee's and began to punch as the ground.

"…Oh god…Eileen…"

* * *

_Oh wow, hello there people! I'm surprised I actually updated this. _

_It's been a while and I suddenly had an urge to come check up on this story. Sorry if it seems kind of off. I need a little more practice to get back into the story writing mojo. _

_Hm...This felt a lot longer. Maybe it was because I finished it at six in the morning? XD  
_

_-__**Kyrsea**_


End file.
